


Praise

by braezenkitty



Series: Kinktober 2018 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gags, Gentle Dom Castiel, Lace Panties, M/M, Panties, Praise Kink, Sub Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braezenkitty/pseuds/braezenkitty
Summary: Written for the Kinktober prompt: Praise kink





	Praise

“You are good, Dean Winchester,” Castiel said gruffly, stuffing the lacy pink panties he’d peeled off Dean moments ago into his mouth. “And you are going to accept my praise without comment, and without denial.” He picked his tie up off the back of a chair and positioned it over Dean’s mouth, tying it at the back of his head.

Dean groaned and glared at Cas. Cas just smiled and leaned forward to kiss Dean’s forehead as he wrapped a hand around Dean’s aching dick. “You’re good, and you’re righteous, and so many people love you. Me most of all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come cry about Dean and Cas with me on [tumblr](http://braezenkitty.tumblr.com).


End file.
